


High School Never Ends

by LavenderHue



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff, Group chat, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Time Skip, Social Media, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderHue/pseuds/LavenderHue
Summary: An anonymous Twitter account popped up at the beginning of the new school year, focused on events happening in Garreg Mach Monastery. However, the news it reports seem to be focused on various rumors and confessions that the user had whether heard or were DMed. This leads to drama unfolding between the three houses, causing tensions to rise, arguments to break out, trust to fall, and love to appear in the air.Can the students solve the mystery user before they end up breaking friendships? Or will the user just end up being the perfect matchmaker and creator of inter-house unity?





	1. Got A Secret Can You Keep It?

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG thanks to both LittlebutFiery and paradox_thought16 for giving me the idea of anonymous confessions and helping me develop ideas for this fic! Please checkout their works if you can! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlebutFiery/pseuds/LittlebutFiery
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradox_thought16/pseuds/paradox_thought16
> 
> WARNINGS: MIGHT CONTAIN SPOILERS! Different POVs!
> 
> A modern AU twist on Fire Emblem Three Houses. It will focus on a variety of “confessions” made by the students and knights alike, but won’t focus exclusively on one pairing. In fact, it will focus on a set of students trying to deal with and find out who the anonymous Twitter user is, but that may be subject to change. Each chapter, or even different segments of the chapter will be told from different perspectives. If you have any suggestions, please leave a comment below! 
> 
> WARNINGS: MIGHT CONTAIN SPOILERS! Different POVs!

8/28/19

8:30 AM at Garreg Mach Monastery

\----------

Garreg Mach Monastery.

The most prestigious academy in all of Fódlan, associated with the Church of Seiros — the main religion of the land. Renowned for having (famous) children of renowned celebrities, business tycoons, heroes/veterans, politicians, and more as its students, it’s not often that one may be allowed to attend if they don’t have a high standing in society. Garreg Mach students are often expected to follow their family’s footsteps in their various businesses, whether it be fashion, culinary, or more; and therefore usher in a more elevated civilization. However, not all of its students are exclusively elite or “noble” at all. In fact, some students attending the monastery are here on a scholarship or recommendation of sorts from the professors, rather than the alumni that the majority of the so called noble students get in on by.

Speaking of it being a rare occurrence that one without a famous connection may attend the academy, Ferdinand spotted one of his so called “commoner” peers standing by the entrance of the monastery — Dorothea. 

“FERDIE! OVER HERE!” Dorothea yelled, cupping her hands over her mouth so that he could hear her voice from afar. After shouting, she seemed impatient by the way she kept moving her hands in an urgent ‘come-hither’ motion. Other students around them glanced over her direction before redirecting their gaze towards him, whispering to whoever was closest.

Sighing, Ferdinand increased his pace towards the entrance. 

_Oh dear, Dorothea is probably up to something and that’s what all the students are talking about._ _I've got a bad feeling about this..._

The moment Ferdinand came into Dorothea’s range, she whisked him away to a hidden alcove in the monastery, not giving him a chance to question what she needed him so much for.

“Dorothea! I would’ve followed you, no need to be so hasty!” Ferdinand sputtered as they abruptly stopped in the alcove, almost bumping into Dorothea.

She immediately turned around and aggressively poked her index finger against his chest. “Never mind that, Ferdie! What happened this morning? Manuela confiscated my phone last night, so I have no idea what happened that are making people talk about you!” 

Ferdinand internally panicked at the news. _ What? Talk about me? What could I have possibly done between yesterday after-school and this morning? _

He looked Dorothea in the eyes, to gauge if she was just up to one of her teasing schemes, but it appeared as if she truly didn’t know what was going on and just wanted to know more. Unfortunately, he knew much less than she does at the moment on the topic.

“I have no idea what you’re talking abo-“ Ferdinand tries to say, but she cuts him off.

“Just check your social media for Goddess’ sake! You must be tagged or have hella texts from people by now, because whatever happened is a _ hot _ topic!” 

Ferdinand rolled his eyes at her tone, but obliged her demand and took out his phone. Tapping the screen to awaken the smartphone, he saw a dozen or so messages from the ‘Black Eagles’ group chat taking up the majority of the screen. He ignored the chat to focus instead on the only other app that has tons of notifications on it that could be seen — Twitter. 

“Quick! Go onto your Twitter, I wanna see what’s going on!” Dorothea rushed Ferdinand, peering over his shoulder to see what was going on.

Entering his phone, Ferdinand tapped on the Twitter app and pressed on the bottom right section of the app that has a bell icon. By scrolling through the notifications section, he spotted the majority of the mentions were tagging him or “replying” to him in some post from some handle called @FireEmblemThreeHouses.

“Ooh, who’s that? Someone from the monastery?” He heard Dorothea inquire from beside him, but he just shook his head in reply, since he had no idea who the user is, but the handle sounded familiar to him; and yet he couldn’t put my finger on why.

Ferdinand tapped onto one of the replies that tagged him, and scroll all the way up to the original post. Reading it quickly, Ferdinand felt his body freeze, yet at the same time his face heat up with a vivid red.

_ What? Who could post something like this? This… This is fake. _

Dorothea brought him out of his thoughts by shaking his shoulder and when he glanced back down at the phone, he saw that he had clicked onto the profile of @FireEmblemThreeHouses in his daze.

“Well? What happened?” Dorothea asked, and Ferdinand flushed once again recalling what the post said. She most likely hadn’t seen the post since in his flustered state, he had accidentally clicked on the profile before she could read it.

Analyzing the profile, Ferdinand realized that he heard about this account awhile back. Before he told Dorothea about it, Ferdinand decided to just tell her what the post essentially said. 

“I think someone is playing a prank on Hubert and I. There’s a rumor going around that he loves me.” 

“What!? Ferdie, where did you hear that?” Dorothea whisper-yelled in wonder.

“It’s a new account on Twitter made just this Verdant Moon; its bio describes that it accepts any private DMs about confessions or rumors, and then anonymously makes a post about it, like a gossip column. It’s been gaining traction since the last couple of posts have been proven to be true: about Flayn’s family, Principal Rhea’s age, Professor Byleth’s dad,” Ferdinand trailed off, listing the countless things that the account had been right about. 

“Oh my goodness… We absolutely MUST ask Edie about this! Let’s go!”

“W-What? WAIT! DOROTHEA!”

Before he could stop her, Dorothea was dragging Ferdinand once again around the monastery, towards the direction of the Black Eagles classroom.

He couldn’t stop Dorothea, her eagerness triumphed over my futile attempts at stopping her, both physically and verbally. “Please, Dorothea, Hubert is probably already in the classroom! Let’s stop and think about this for a moment, we need a plan!” Ferdinand said while he was trying to tug his arm back with no success. 

“A plan? We don’t need a plan! If Hubert really is in love with you, he could become your Hubby~” Dorothea said in a sing-song voice.

Ferdinand grimaced in response, both at her implying that we would become a (married) couple and at the pun that she used with _ his _ name and the word husband. _ Professor Alois would be much prouder of her in this moment than I am. _

“I’d really rather he not become anything to me, we’re practically just a waste of space to each other,” Ferdinand muttered under his breath.

_ I can’t believe someone would make up something as unbelievable as HUBERT of all people being capable of loving someone outside of Edelgard, and in a romantic sense too! We’ve only ever argued and been spiteful against one another, how could he have possibly grown to l o v e ME of all people!? We can barely hold a normal conversation without disagreeing over something, let alone even share a cup of tea when he has an… ugh, preference for caffeine. What should I do? _

Before they knew it, they stood before the doorway of our classroom. Ferdinand held his breath as Dorothea continued to drag him into the room — against his will mind you.

“FERDINAND!” A tenor voice screamed out, before that voice tackled Ferdinand, releasing him from Dorothea’s grip. Ferdinand got ahold of his bearings before the added weight pushed him to fall, then glanced down at cyan hair.

“Caspar, release me at once! I’ve been manhandled enough today, and class hasn’t even begun!” Ferdinand exclaimed as he pushes Caspar’s body off of his own.

“Hell no, we both know you’d just run away if I let go!” Caspar screamed back, tightening his arms around Ferdinand’s upper body and encasing his arms against his torso to prevent him from escaping. “Is it true!?”

As Ferdinand continued his struggle of trying to be free of being manhandled, he yelled back, “What’s true!?”

An elegant, yet demanding voice interrupted our rather loud conversation.

“That Hubert loves you. Is it true?”

Caspar and Ferdinand both paled, immediately ceasing in their struggle to dominate over the other and turned to face Edelgard.

Edelgard, the head and essentially face of the Black Eagles, the heir to the Adrestian business empire. Almost a real-life bonafide princess in this era. Their leader.

Hubert’s childhood friend, and his unofficial (future) boss.

“... I don’t believe it’s true, Edelgard. Someone most likely had sent something to stir up some drama amongst us,” Ferdinand said.

“You shouldn’t be asking him anyways, Edelgard. Shouldn’t you be asking your ever-present shadow, Hubert?” A drowsy voice spouted off in the corner. Ferdinand turned his head in the direction of the voice and spotted Linhardt slumped over his hand, elbow on the table and his free hand covering a yawn escaping.

Ferdinand nodded in agreement with Linhardt, because after all how could he know whether or not it’s true that… that Hubert felt something of that caliber towards him? 

“Ah, if you don’t mind me to be asking, but what has happened to our classmates? Are they in much trouble?” Petra asked from behind Edelgard, which comes as a surprise since as Linhardt said before, it was usually Hubert that stood by her at all times.

But it looks like he’s missing right now.

Edelgard frowned briefly in Linhardt’s direction before shaking her head. “No… We didn’t come to school together this morning, he texted me last night that he didn’t need a ride to school so…” Then she turned her head to speak to Petra, “And no one is in trouble, Petra, it’s just someone trying to be mean to our friends.”

“L-L-Linhardt’s right g-guys!” A quiet voice squeaked out, in the corner furthest from the rest of us. Ferdinand looked back and saw Bernadetta nervously zipping her hoodie over her uniform up and down, refusing to make eye contact with the rest of them. “W-We sh-should wait for… H-H-Hubert to tell us!”

Opening his mouth, Ferdinand was about to tell her that he agreed with both her and Linhardt, but alas, someone interrupted his moment once again. 

“For me to tell you all what, pray tell?”

—————

___________________________________

**TeaSessions** @FireEmblemThree Houses

A little birdy overhead our local, cynical vampire talk about a certain tea fanatic, and here is what the goth had to say:

“The course of true love never did run smooth.”

My my, looks like someone is a dash of romantic and a hint of Shakespearean.

6:45 AM • 8/28/19 • Twitter for iPhone 

____________________________________

**894** Retweets **1,360** Likes

____________________________________

**Edelgard von Hresvelg** @CrimsonFlower • 1 hr

Replying to @FireEmblemThreeHouses 

Please delete this post before I contact Twitter authorities to have this entire account taken down. Garreg Mach Monastery students should uphold themselves to a higher caliber than mere gossip.

____________________________________

**Claude von Reigen** @FeartheDeer • 1 hr

Replying to @CrimsonFlower and @FireEmblemThreeHouses

C’mon now, Princess! It’s nothing harmful being said about someone, but I bet since it’s little old serious Hubert and you’re actually threatening someone, this post MUST be true. ✋😎🤚

____________________________________

**Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd** @TheBoarPrince • 1 hr

Replying to @FeartheDeer and @CrimsonFlower and @FireEmblemThreeHouses

I agree with El, there shouldn’t be any posts of hearsay posted on social media when it could be very harmful to the people it may be talking about. After all Claude, weren’t you sent to Principal Rhea’s office a week ago for getting involved in a post?

____________________________________

**Claude von Reigen** @FeartheDeer • 1 hr

Replying to @TheBoarPrince and @CrimsonFlower and @FireEmblemThreeHouses

Pfft, Principal Rhea just called me over to have a lovely tea-time last week! It had absolutely nothing to do with the post that @FireEmblemThreeHouses said about what Hilda and I had done last week. Anyways, this isn’t about me, but Hubert!

____________________________________

**Edelgard von Hresvelg** @CrimsonFlower • 1 hr

Replying to @FeartheDeer and @TheBoarPrince and @FireEmblemThreeHouses

Unfortunately I agree with the both of you. This account has been posting positively ridiculous things on not only our houses, but the administration too. We should focus on helping Hubert’s name from being spoken about like this.

____________________________________

**Claude von Reigen** @FeartheDeer • 1 hr

Replying to @CrimsonFlower and @TheBoarPrince and @FireEmblemThreeHouses

Haha, waayyy ahead of you, Princess! All of the Golden Deer AND Blue Lions have been informed that coffee addict Hubert has got a little something something for your little prime-minister-in-training over there 😏 @OfficialBaddie ✋😎🤚 @I’mAWomanizerBaby @FutureBroadwayTalent

____________________________________

**Edelgard von Hresvelg** @CrimsonFlower • 1 hr

Replying to @FeartheDeer and @TheBoarPrince and @FireEmblemThreeHouses

CLAUDE! That is NOT what I meant when I said we focus on helping Hubert. Spreading the word of this fake news will only grow into a telephone game where people will exaggerate something untrue! @FutureBroadwayTalent Meet me in the morning to discuss things first.

____________________________________

**Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd** @TheBoarPrince • 1 hr

Replying to @CrimsonFlower and @FeartheDeer and @FireEmblemThreeHouses

Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to tell my fellow Blue Lion peers to not pay any attention to the superficial posts made today. Understood, @I’mAWomanizerBaby? However, I must apologize on behalf of not being able to control what the others may say…

____________________________________

—————

____________________________________

**TeaSessions** @FireEmblemThreeHouses • 5 m

Replying to @CrimsonFlower

The lady doth protest too much, methinks. You should be more focused on your own love life, don’t you think, m’lady? Oh but how could I forget, you must want some help! Don’t worry, our DMs are always open~

____________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! This is my first fanfic, so please look forward to any future works and updates. If there's anything wrong with my grammar, or if you have any suggestions, or you just wanna say something, please feel free to leave a comment. Just to forewarn everyone, I'll be doing random/crack ships in this fic, as well as actual main ones. So if you ever feel uncomfortable with any ships written, please don't bash on me or anybody that may enjoy the ship - seriously or not. Hope you all had a good time reading, and that you have a pleasant day/evening/night!
> 
> Lol so the update was just me messing with the POV of the chapter from first to third, changing up the summary, and changing up the tags too. I've decided to add some of the official relationships and friendships you'll be seeing, as suggested by some of the readers due to the popular demand for those ships. Some of the pairings with the "&" symbol indicates whether friendship or crackship, while the only official ships are those with the "/" symbol, so be forewarned. To make it easier I'll have them listed below, since I haven’t listed all of the friendships or crackships in the tags.
> 
> Official Ships:  
Gatekeeper/F!Byleth  
Ferdinand/Hubert  
Catherine/Shamir  
Felix/Sylvain  
Dorothea/Petra
> 
> Crackships or Friendships:  
Claude & Hilda  
Dimitri & Dedue  
Edelgard & Hubert  
Dimitri & Felix & Ingrid & Sylvain  
Caspar & Hilda  
Petra & Dedue  
Ferdinand & Lorenz


	2. I Won’t Say I’m in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems the Black Eagles are all out of sorts due to the anonymous Twitter account creating drama about three of them, two of them even being involved with one another. What else is the leader to do but start up her own investigation into who the owner is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Just wanted to come on and quickly clarify that I’m making the majority of them at least 18 years old and seniors in this fanfic. Exceptions would be Flayn, Lysithea, Cyril who I’ll be making sophomores, so 15-16 years old. The majority of them will also be seniors in a four-year secondary education program (so basically imagine the way the United States has their high schools). I’ll be making a couple of height jokes in the future as well, so below is a link to show what heights the students are.
> 
> Here’s a link to a chart containing the height comparison of the students: https://twitter.com/hksi1pin/status/1164898866212134912?s=21 .

8/28/19

8:15 AM at Garreg Mach Monastery

—————

That entire morning from when he had awoken with an agonizing headache to a stubborn cowlick that wouldn’t go down, Hubert knew that the rest of the day would only spell trouble. If the way that he woke up wasn’t sign enough, the sight of his phone having a dark screen when trying to use it was another one.

_Useless… I had fully charged the battery last night before I fell asleep, and unplugged the charger to not run so much electricity. _ _I wouldn’t have made as such a novice move of not being able to contact anybody when being out for most of the day… _

_Maybe those buffoons overloaded the messaging app with their ridiculous ‘memes’ instead of actually using it for academic or emergency purposes. _

_ Well, no matter. I will simply ask one of the professors if I may borrow an outlet during class to charge my phone. And pray that simpletons like Caspar won’t step on and break it. _

Sighing from the already tiresome events from just waking up, Hubert didn’t know that he was just a part of the beginning of a series of events that would change the status quo at Garreg Mach Monastery.

—————

After looking at the grandfather clock in the hallway, Hubert had cursed and rushed to get ready, forgetting to try and begin charging his phone as he took a shower, dressed, and packed his school things. He grabbed his dead phone and quickly escaped the front door in a mad rush to get to his car now that it was back from the repair shop. He might’ve broken the speed limit or two on the freeway to school, but he had arrived and found a parking spot with five minutes to spare before the final bell rang.

He exited the car and fast-walked in the direction of his House classroom, but he was still able to notice the stares of the few students left lurking about the monastery that hadn’t gone to class yet either. Maybe if he had paid a little more attention, he would’ve overheard the whispered words of “Ferdinand” and “love” following his footsteps.

However, one student did have the gall to interrupt him making his way to his class before he was marked tardy.

“Yo, Hubert!” A boisterous voice greeted him as a tall fellow blocked Hubert’s path. 

Quirking an eyebrow up, he stayed silent as what it appeared Sylvain Jose Gautier, heir to the Gautier family, deemed it a great time to oppose Hubert’s perfect attendance record.

Laughing to get rid of the awkward silence of Hubert’s lack of a reply, Sylvain continued on. “Well since you actually showed your face today and didn’t reply to anybody or anything on Twitter, I’m guessing you didn’t see _ it _.”

Hubert rolled his eyes and decided to go along with whatever Sylvain was trying to converse with him about, which would be a much faster way to _ end _the conversation versus say, going around him and leaving because that would just have the Gautier heir follow him. Maybe… ‘incapacitating’ him would be faster, but he was on a time crunch. “No, I haven’t. In fact, my phone has been dead all morning so if there’s something actually relevant coming out of your mouth, be quick and speak it. Class is about to begin.”

Sylvain held up his hands in the classic ‘don’t-shoot-the-messenger/I-surrender’ pose. “Alright alright! Yeesh, I just wanted to check. Looks like some random dude sparked up a spicy love story between you and von Aegir on Twitter, dude. Like full on Shakespeare shit.”

Hubert von vestra.exe has stopped working.

_ What. _

“What!?”

Sylvain smirked at Hubert’s reaction and replied, “Yeah, a couple of hours ago or so some anonymous Twitter account posted something about you loving my fellow ginger? I’m guessing you didn’t see it since there’s been no news of any murders the past hour.”

Hubert absolutely glowered at the boy in front of him, not being able to fully comprehend exactly what was going on as panic filled his being. “Von Aegir!? As in, Ferdinand von Aegir?” he practically growled for confirmation.

“Honestly tell me who else would yell, “I am Ferdinand von Aegir!” at least once a day?” Sylvain said, chuckling, most likely at a mixture of Hubert’s situation and Ferdinand’s ridiculous actions.

Scoffing and ignoring whatever else the student had to say, Hubert shouldered past the red-headed womanizer and continued on his way down the hall. His ears were buzzing as he stomped, his breath adopting a quick speed that left him more breathless than anything. When Hubert finally noticed the predicament of the state of his body, he tried to take deep and slow breaths to calm down his erratic heartbeat. Yet in mere moments Hubert was standing in front of the doorway to the Black Eagles’ classroom.

_ Please tell me that the Gautier boy was merely jesting, gives me a reason to murder him and have no one know the truth. _

“... ble… someone… mean… fri…”

Ears perking up, he could hear some of his peers’ voices rise and fall in what seemed like a debate, but he couldn’t quite hear it as loudly as — 

“L-L-Linhardt’s right g-guys!” A quiet voice squeaked out from behind the door. Hubert remained in place and stayed silent, curious about what Linhardt was exactly right about. “W-We sh-should wait for… H-H-Hubert to tell us!”

Frowning at his name being mentioned, Hubert immediately stalked into the classroom, his eyebrows furrowing when it seemed that no one had even noticed his entrance. An insult, especially when he was the topic of their conversation.

Hubert crossed his arms and stared intensely at the person standing closest to him, Ferdinand. Or well, to be more specific the back of his head. “For me to tell you all what, pray tell?”

A series of gasps filled the room as everybody immediately whether took on a pasty white color or a flushed red when they heard his voice. Scanning the room, everybody seemed to want to stare at him, but resolutely keep their eyes aimed elsewhere to ensure they don’t make eye contact with him. 

Curious. It wasn’t everyday that he was able to strike fear into everybody this easily, at least when it came to the Black Eagles.

Ferdinand was the most tense and like the others, stayed frozen in the position he was previously before he revealed that he in fact did beat the bell. But he was also the only one that was turned away, the only one he couldn’t gauge his reaction to the… “rumor” as much as the others with their faces bare to him. Aside from him, Hubert was able to make eye contact with Edelgard, his best and childhood friend who will eventually become the CEO of the Adrestian Business Empire that his family served countless generations of. His family served hers, the von Hresvelg family, as first retainers hundreds of years ago, to assistants decades ago, and now to secretaries. 

Edelgard opened her mouth, undoubtedly the only one brave enough to reply to him, but the sound of the door behind him opening and slamming shut, as well as a familiar presence standing in front of said door forced the room to continue staying silent.

“What are you all still doing up? Get to your seats,” the soft yet commanding tone of the one and only school favorite professor, Byleth, rangout.

The 20 or so odd students in the classroom followed her instructions, but the atmosphere in the room felt very heavy as questions and confrontations were left unanswered. Luckily Edelgard had taken Hubert to their assigned seats while he was still affected by his anxiety of his secret being released with his say. Sadly the seating wasn’t so lucky since at the beginning of the semester they had chosen to sit at the very front of the classroom, to be closest to learning new knowledge versus getting caught up in the antics of the simpletons behind them.

Once everyone was seated, Byleth made her way to the front of the classroom and pulled down the white screen that was used for the projector.

“Alright. I don’t feel like teaching today, so we’re going to be watching Bill Nye.”

Everyone stayed silent at the information, before Edelgard raised her hand to be called upon.

“Yes, what is it Edelgard?” Byleth said, meddling with the school computer to turn on the projector and start pulling up one of the countless science videos made by Bill Nye.

“Professor? This is only homeroom… You don’t need to teach us anything,” Edelgard said while he sweatdropped next to her. Hubert had forgotten that in the moment they were just at the beginning of the morning, and they still had the rest of the day ahead of them. 

“Oh. I forgot that it was 9 AM. I was hoping it was 2 already...” Byleth trailed off, silently rolling the white screen back up and turning the projector off.

Hubert had heard rumors that Byleth was willing to help people at any cost as long as you offered a fair price. He wondered how much it would cost to help him create a new identity and smuggle him across a border. Dagda and Brigid would be quickest considering their connection to Adrestia.

He was absolutely dreading for whatever the day had in store for him. Maybe he should confer with Bernadetta in the meantime on how to write a last will and testament.

—————

8/28/19

11:30 AM at Garreg Mach Monastery

Once the lecture had ended and the bell rang indicating that it was lunchtime, Hubert felt Edelgard place a hand on his stiff form. The instant he felt her touch, he tensed up further before forcing himself to relax.

“Hey, let’s go eat up on the rooftop. I think we should talk,” Edelgard whispered, aware of the watchful eyes staring at the duo from behind since they were seated at the front of the classroom.

“... Of course, Lady Edelgard,” Hubert muttered, his face shadowed preventing anybody from seeing into his eyes. It also just so happened to keep him from making eye contact with the other Black Eagles as he and Edelgard stood up to exit the classroom.

“HOLD UP!” Caspar yelled from beside Linhardt who was asleep, but was now awake due to Caspar’s screech beside him. “You two, especially YOU, aren’t allowed to leave just yet. We want answers!” Caspar demanded, pointing at Hubert specifically when he said “you”.

Hubert scowled at Caspar’s obnoxious behavior. “I, neither is Lady Edelgard, are required to tell you about anything. _ Especially _ when it’s none of your business and doesn’t affect you. You’re just being a nosy whelp. Now go to the cafeteria and get your lunch, Goddess knows that you need the nutrients to even be able to comprehend breathing and standing at the same time.”

Caspar was about to rebut, but Linhardt intervened on behalf of… Hubert himself it seemed. Linhardt whispered something to Caspar that Hubert wasn’t able to hear from where he stood, but it seemed to appease the boy because he didn’t say anything else as they continued walking towards the exit.

Glancing around with his bangs covering his face, Hubert sought out Ferdinand just to see his reaction. He spotted Ferdinand in the corner, somehow hiding even behind Bernadetta of all people. However, Ferdinand was the only one not looking at the pair as they left.

_ … I see… As to be expected. I shouldn’t have expected much else. _Hubert mentally consoled himself at Ferdinand’s lack of reaction as he and Edelgard continued their way to the rooftop of the ancient building.

Whispers followed the two of them when they left, the 18 or so students in the classroom most likely gossiping to their fellow Black Eagles in the other classrooms. Soon enough the duo were sitting on the floor of the rooftop with their packed homemade lunches, prepared dutifully by himself for the both of them the night before. Before all of this trouble had begun.

Silence reigned in the area as the two of them began to eat, but he didn’t have much of an appetite considering the morning he had. Instead he was just solemnly picking at his food, stabbing cherry tomatoes in his salad again and again. Meanwhile, Edelgard was enjoying her… dessert portion of the lunch (berliner with strawberry jelly) by entirely skipping over the actual protein and nutrient filled portion of her lunch made up of salmon with brown rice and a salad.

Sensing that he was refusing to begin the inevitable conversation regarding the events of this morning, Edelgard began to speak. “... So is it true, Hubert?”

Hubert sighed, knowing that she wouldn’t be satisfied by anything except the truth. He wouldn’t be able to lie to her anyways, after all the years of them knowing one another.

“... You’re talking about what that horrid Twitter account apparently posted this morning, yes?” he asked for clarification, internally hoping that for some reason Edelgard was asking the truth about another matter.

Unfortunately, his wish didn’t come true.

“Yes, exactly that,” she said, putting her lunch down to focus entirely on him and the conversation. “Please Hubert, you know that you can trust me. I’ve already begun the process of investigating who posted it, but I do need to know if… if they were telling the truth or not. After all, the consequences they should experience is very different if they told a lie versus… telling something against your permission.”

Hubert’s solemn expression that was constantly there the entire morning softened slightly as his friend’s form of comfort and support.

“I... I d-...... It was told against my permission, yes,” he told her, carefully watching her expression. He couldn’t say the words of what the account said exactly, not aloud. Not again. He felt too unprepared to say words of… the opposite of hate, dislike, and apathy.

Edelgard’s eyes widened at the information, before brightening as she leaned across to hold onto his shoulder to further comfort him.

“Okay, thank you for telling me that. Now, how would you like to proceed? Would you like to look for both the Twitter user and the person who told that user about what they overheard you saying, or… did you have something else in mind?” she inquired.

“... To tell you the truth, I don’t believe there’s much we _ can _ do at this point. The rumor has already spread through the entire school, von Aegir won’t even look at me, it’s out of our hands to be able to control what the student population may think or feel for me,” he murmured, feeling more vulnerable than ever in such a public setting.

He was just thankful that his best friend had the foresight to bring him away from prying ears and eyes to give him some peace.

Edelgard hummed in front of him, undoubtedly thinking of ways to handle the situation.

She let go of his shoulder before speaking again, “Well… I _ do _ have an idea of how the investigation may go.”

Huber stayed silent, but he did give her a tilt of his head to acknowledge her continuing on with whatever idea she came up with.

“We create a sort of investigation team composed of students of not solely the Beagles, but also the other Houses. Having their aid could be of some help as some sort of… undercover operatives if it turns out the anonymous Twitter user IS a part of their house. Maybe we could even ask Professor Byleth or one of the others be an advisor so we can create a formal club of some sort, which we’d disguise as a normal club while we do some sleuthing as the real activity,” Edelgard suggested.

Hubert blankly stared at Edelgard for a moment, processing her idea before speaking. “I know this is diverting from the main topic at hand, milady, but who are the Beagles?”

Edelgard’s cheeks flushed a bright red at his question, before she glanced to the side and puffed her cheeks out. From what Hubert could see of her profile, she was internally pouting and trying to keep that from becoming external.

“The Beagles are us, Hubert. Our House — the Black Eagles. I had just shortened the name and combined the two words to come up with a much simpler title to say due to having to say less syllables. It’s nothing more,” Edelgard said a tad bit defensively if one knew what to look for.

Hubert chuckled at her and shook his head in fondness of her actions. _ She just doesn’t want to admit that the house is made up of loyal, happy-go-lucky followers that aren’t any better than pups. I wouldn’t be surprised if she views all of us as… cute, either. _

“I see. No need to explain further, I trust your choice. Now, if we do go along with your idea, how exclusive should we make this “club”? Frankly I don’t trust the Golden Deer to even know how to tie their own shoes, much less help us on this operation. The Blue Lions may help since that Blaiddyd boy is heir to his family’s law firm, but they would be even less suggestible to any of our… not so legal actions we may have to take, especially compared to how the Golden Deer, being the chaotic creatures they are, would assist us in that regard,” Hubert said, giving his opinion of the idea.

Edelgard turned back towards him and gave him a small smile.

“Don’t worry, my friend. Trust me and I’ll be sure to get us the allies we need. For the Beagles and the other Houses I know we shouldn’t involve the entire student population of any of the Houses, especially since there are over 100 students in each. For the Beagles I say we include Dorothea, Bernadetta, Petra, Caspar, Linhardt, and… Ferdinand if you’d be okay with it. I can discuss this idea with my fellow house leaders as well, since they seemed inclined to help me earlier according to their statements this morning.”

“... I will be... _ okay _ with Ferdinand being a part of the group, but I highly doubt he would like to have anything to do with me, or being stuck in a situation where he would undoubtedly have to interact with me. However I do trust your judgement, so do as you will and I will support you as you are doing for me,” Hubert confided in Edelgard.

He felt a lot lighter in that moment than he had all morning now that there was a set plan that was going to be put in motion before the day was over.

“Of course, Hubert. You know I’ll always have your back. Now, before we do anything, we _ must _discuss a title for this operation so we have a code word that the other students, and hopefully the anonymous Twitter user, won’t know what we’re doing. I suggest the Black Eagle Strike Force!” Edelgard exclaimed in excitement, her lavender eyes almost shining with the… rather absurd name she came up with.

However Hubert wouldn’t be the one telling her that.

“That sounds lovely, milady, but since you desire the other Houses to help us, shouldn’t we change the name of this project to something else to be more inclusive? Of course I trust in your ability to make it just as inconspicuous as… the Black Eagle Strike Force,” Hubert said, trying to support Edelgard while influencing her name-making skills.

Edelgard hummed in agreement. “I see, I trust your judgement Hubert so I suppose I will use that name for another activity in the future… We will gather the necessary students and meet up with them after school and we shall ask them for their opinion on the name. We could even make it a vote!”

Before Hubert could reply, the lunch bell indicating that lunch was over rang. He sighed and stared down at his lunch that he barely made a dent in, aside from the mushed up tomatoes, and closed the lid and stored it in his bag. Edelgard handed him the other lunch box back to him as they made their way down to their classroom for the next 2 periods.

_ I have nothing to lose since everyone already believes in their own story of my love life. Now it’s only time to find this dastardly Twitter fool, and to… to _ talk _ with von Aegir. And soon. _

When they went back into the classroom and sat in their seats, Hubert noticed a note tucked away underneath his chemistry textbook. He slyly turned his head as if he was stretching, but in reality he was scanning the room for anybody watching him. That action yielded no results, so he opened the note on his lap to keep the words hidden from view of everyone else but himself.

_ Meet me at the Starbucks by the campus marketplace after school. We need to talk. -Ferdinand von Aegir _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I using song titles as both my fic and chapter titles? Yes, yes I am. Anywho, I’m debating on making this story a series (of oneshots) because there’s quite a lot of antics and certain lines I want characters to say, but that’s all still up in the air.


End file.
